


Fire Emblem Drabbles

by Literate_Insomniac



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literate_Insomniac/pseuds/Literate_Insomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles regarding various Fire Emblem characters. More tags will be added as I upload more chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Family Through Time (Chrom/Avatar)

**Author's Note:**

> FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING SPOILERS! (skip to the notes at the end if you wish to continue)

“Who are you?” 

The words echoed through Chrom’s mind. It was his fault this had happened. If he had not distracted Lucina with the question then one of them would have noticed that the Risen was not quite dead. But in his haste to know he commanded her attention, and left her open to an attack from behind. 

Now Lucina… his daughter lies in front of him. The gash running from her hip to her shoulder has been bandaged and treated as best as Lissa can manage but she is still unconscious. Chrom kneels at her bedside staring at her intently, like the sheer fortitude in his eyes could wash over her body and wake her up, or at least make her breaking less shallow so long as he never ever blinks. 

From behind him there is a rustle of cloth as someone steps inside. “Chrom?”

“I am not leaving her.” He says without looking away, his anger and frustration with himself leaking into his words.

“I know that,” Kaylynn says as she steps further inside. “I would never ask you to, but you need to eat.” She kneels down beside her husband, bringing the bowl of soup in her hands into view. 

The ghost of a smile touches Chrom’s lips and he takes the meal from his wife. “Thank you.” He says gently, though his eyes only part from Lucina for the barest second. 

Kaylynn nods and remains seated by the prince as he eats. Slowly her eyes start to wander over Lucina and to the copy of Falchion not far from her. Not a copy, the real thing from a different time. 

“You saw it?” She asks Chrom, her fingers ghosting over the brand on his shoulder. The mark of the exulted carried by all of the royal bloodline. 

He nods, swallowing before giving reply. “In her left eye, just like our baby girl. She is our baby girl, Kaylynn.” 

“I know,” Kaylynn says again, more defensively than before. “I know in my heart that that is my daughter in front of me, but my head just can’t get around it. And Chrom… I am afraid. What could be lying in wait for us in the future that is so horrible our daughter had to travel back in time to stop it? She is strong, amazingly so, but the strongest blades are forged in the hottest fire. What is it that she has been forced to endure?” 

Chrom sets his bowl aside and wraps his arms around his wife’s trembling shoulders. “I do not know. But I do know that it will not happen again. That no matter what is to come the three of us will endure and be together. You and I will give her back the family she has lost and nothing will break us apart ever again.” 

Kaylynn nods and relaxes into her love’s arms. Safe with one another, they watch over their daughter all through the night, and have not left for even a moment when the sun rises in the sky and her eyes finally begin to open.


	2. Old Friends (Lyndis/Avatar Friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyndis and the Avatar once the former has come through the outrealm gate.

_“It can’t be… are you? That’s impossible. Forgive me you just remind me of someone very dear to me. This may seem like a silly question but have you ever awoken in a strange place, unsure of how you got there?...I knew it! I’m so happy… I thought we’d never meet again.”_ -Lyndis, Fire Emblem: Awakening, Xenolouge 15: Smash Brethren 3.  
\-----------------------------  
Lyndis of Lorca had been taking time to adjust to this new world around her, but she had been called on by the gods before, and even when she had returned to the plains all those years ago she had known that Nergal’s defeat and the departing of Ninian and Nils through the Dragon’s Gate would not be the last time she drew her blade for justice, and more importantly for her friends and family. 

Now Lyn drew her blade for one friend especially, no matter how much that friend had changed. It still drew shock to her eyes whenever the bumbling tactician she had met almost a lifetime ago was addressed as “Your Majesty”. 

For now she was resting in her tent, provided for her by Chrom, with the Sol Kati in her hands once again. It had been so long since she had lifted the mighty weapon, but it was not one to be picked up without just cause. Whatever her friend was facing it must be fierce, and even if Kaylynn could not remember all of the past, Lyn would still fell any enemy in the wake of her dear, dear friend. 

“Lady Lyndis?” Speak of the devil, comes a voice from the door to her tent. “Are you busy?”

Lyn turns her head and smiles, “I am never too busy for you, my old friend; even if you do not remember me.”

Kaylynn smirks slightly and rubs her forehead, “I am sorry. I do remember some bits of it, but it seems like another lifetime.”

Lyn smirks right back, “Believe me I know what you mean. It seems like a lifetime to myself, Eliwood and Hector as well, especially now that we all have children of our own.”

That brought a warm smile to Kalynn’s face, though she was not entirely sure why. “What is your child like?” She asks of the tribeswoman. 

Lyn sighs fondly, “My Sue is the very image of her father, stoic and dutiful just like any Kutolah should be. An unwavering sense of honor and an unbreakable spirit, she is more than I could ever ask for.” 

Kaylynn looks off to the side, as if she could see Lucina or Morgan through the flap of the tent. “I know exactly what you mean. Though I did not expect to meet my own children so soon… to have them grow up so fast.”

Lyn nods, “Yes, I had heard talking around the camp that the tactician and the lady were the children of you and your husband. It was explained to me when I questioned how they seemed so old and the two of you still so young.” She smirks at her friend, “Congratulations by the way, I never thought you would marry a King.” 

Kaylynn blushes brightly, “Ahem- yes well. There are many other reasons that I love Chrom, his royal blood is the least among them.” A warm smile comes to her face, “But I do love them… all three of them.”

Lyn rises and carefully walks over to her friend, the other’s lack of memory means they do not have the same trust and intimacy as they used to. She puts her hands on the Queen’s shoulders. “Being the Queen of a nation is dust compared to your loved ones making you happy. And I am so very very happy for you my friend. When Eliwood, Hector, myself and so many of the others wed I will admit I had worried for you.” Lyn smiles brightly, “But I see there was no need for worry now. I am just glad I nearly tripped over you all those years ago.” Lyn begins to laugh, though Kaylynn does not, rather, she blushes. 

“I do remember a kick to the ribs,” Kaylynn says. 

Lyn smirks, “It was an accident. And more importantly, my friend. Why are you blushing?” 

“It is nothing,” Kaylynn insists. 

“It is certainly not nothing,” Lyn pursues. “Or you would be telling me.

Kaylynn stutters for a moment. “It’s just… something you said at the outrealm gate, about collapsing at the wayside.” Her eyes dart from side to side. “Chrom may or may not have found me passed out on the side of a road when we first met.” She admits sheepishly. 

Rather than the gales of laughter the avatar was expecting, instead she is surprised to feel a tender and warm embrace about her as Lyn seems to throw pretense and caution to the wind in favor of affection. 

“I- Lyndis… are you alright?” 

Lyn nods after a long pause, her head still resting on Kaylynn’s shoulder. “I will be… forgive me you are a Queen and everything I just… I did deeply miss you my friend, we all did. Seeing you here, happy in your own land with your own family, and seeing that you are still the same person I loved like kin. It warms my heart more than you can know.” Lyn moves to withdraw, “Apologies, I know you do not remember-“

“No.” Kaylynn cuts her off, drawing her arms about Lyn’s back. Her head aches as images and emotions seem to flash in the far distance of her mind, but more than that her heart is warmed. “I remember this. I missed this… my friend.” She says, squeezing Lyn a little tighter. 

The Lorca lady was more than happy to oblige.

That night as the Queen of Yilisse lay beside her slumbering husband her dreams were filled with the clash of swords and the cries of allies. Though in her dreams it was not Chrom, or Cordelia, Lon’qu or Lissa or any of the others that she heard calling for her advice and support. A few of the voices jumped out at her, there would be a face and a name until one or the other, or both would slip away. All she knew of that place and those people is that she had fought beside them and for them fiercely, and that though she could not remember them each and every one of them would forever have a special place in her heart. 

That morning she whispered a prayer to the Divine Dragon Naga, a quiet thanks for reuniting her with a long lost and deeply dear friend.


	3. Assuaging Guilt (Elincia/Lucia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the end of Radiant Dawn. I know this concept has been done to death, but not by me yet! So I had to. 
> 
> This was written as part of an art exchange for the DeviantArt group #Behind-the-Emblem. Go check them out for all your Fire Emblem LGBTQ needs!

Elincia sighed, burying her hands in her hair as she stared down at her paperwork. She had been reading and signing documents for so long that her vision was starting to move in and out of focus as her eyes ran along the page. There were moments where she could look over the paragraph she had just read and not have the faintest idea what it was aside from a jumble of letters. 

But apparently there is no rest for royals, especially after all the turmoil that Crimea had been through. Two wars and a rebellion, she owed her people this. She owed them her sweat, blood and tears for their security. Plus, the harder she worked the less she had to think about how that rebellion had almost cost her the thing that meant the most to her in the world. 

Lucia’s dedication gnawed a hole in the Queen’s heart. Even after Elincia had been prepared to watch the woman die, her best friend, her sister, the one who had stood by her side, or fought tirelessly from afar through all manner of torment for her. Even after Elincia had been prepared to sacrifice Lucia like a common pawn, the woman did not relent for even a moment in her service. 

The very minimum amount of time to recover from her wounds and Lucia was back on her feet. Even before that she spent the time laid up in bed frantically writing letters to her various informants and spies, scouring her network for any reliable information on the movements of Michiah and the Dawn Brigade. 

She had descended so deep into her musing that it took a second loud knock at the door to rouse her attention. “Come in,” she said, taking a moment to straighten her papers, and herself. 

To little avail considering who stepped through the large oak doors. 

Lucia stood just inside the threshold of Elincia’s chambers, a tray in her hands. She dipped her head in deference to excuse the inability to bow, “Your majesty, I pray you do not mind the intrusion.” She said with a soft smile. 

Elincia shook her head, “You are never an intrusion, Lucia.” She said, managing a slight smile. “And no titles when we are alone. Please?” 

Lucia laughed cheerily and nodded, “Of course. Forgive me it really has become a force of habit, which is for the best I suppose.” The trueblade walked closer to the Queen’s desk, bringing the contents of the tray into better view. It bore two upturned cups and a small pot of what seemed to be tea. Elinica raised a brow in question. 

“I noticed how long it had been since I last saw you today and imagined you had lost track of time working.” Lucia said with a knowing smile. “I thought someone should come and check to see if our beloved Queen was still alive, and bring some of her favorite tea just in case.” Lucia smiled at Elincia in a way that made the Queen’s heart melt, always dedicated, and what was even worse, selflessly and unconditionally loving in that dedication. 

With the thoughts that had bored their way into her mind before, seeing this was enough to make the Queen’s brave façade crack. She did not realize she had begun to shed tears until she saw Lucia’s face morph from pleasant to almost heartbroken concern. 

“Elincia, what’s wrong?” Lucia asked, sounding nearly afraid that she was the cause of her Queen’s sorrow. 

Elincia shook her head vigorously to dispel any notion of such a thing. “It’s nothing… No, it’s not nothing. I just… I just need some time.”

Lucia nodded and began to withdraw, “Of course, I’ll le-“

Elincia’s hand shot out to grasp Lucia’s, “No! I… please stay. I need to know you’re here, you’re safe.”

Lucia looked surprised at first but as Elincia elaborated her face settled into sympathetic understanding. She smiled consolingly and nodded, walking to her Queen’s side and hugging her around the shoulders. “I’m not going anywhere.” She said softly, “I promise. I’ll never leave you again, I’m sorry Elincia.” 

“You’re sorry!” Elincia said, sitting upright to stare back at Lucia, the tears coming with a vengeance now. “Lucia I almost killed you! After everything you’ve done for me I was prepared to throw you away! How… how can you be apologizing to me? How can you still do all of the things you do for me, I don’t understand. I betrayed you.” Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her outburst done for now. 

Lucia stood there, stock still as Elinica’s words set in and when they finally settled all she could do was smile. “It really must seem baffling from the outside…” She says, “But I never stopped to think about it because my reasons are as clear as day.” She lifted her gaze to look into Elincia’s amber eyes. “But if you really want to know, I can only think of one way to explain myself.”

Elincia’s confusion was quickly overshadowed by surprise at the feeling of Lucia’s lips pressing against her own. Lucia was gentle and patient, so tender that Elincia could not help but give in even if she had been fighting at all. The kiss was deep and tender, and had the two women cupping one another’s faces by the time it was over. 

“I think… I understand.” Elincia said after a long pause. 

Lucia looked slightly apprehensive. Had she stepped too far? 

Her concern vanished when Elincia smiled at her, “And I am so, very, very glad.”


	4. I am a Construct (Limstella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Limstella muses on what it means to be alive.

Limstella stood on the jade steps of the dragon's gate, her eyes closed and her breathing measured as she took in the power of this place. Power that reverberated through her body, that sung along every single thread of magic and raw power that had been used to create her, all crystallized in sharp fractals that spun round and round to create her form. As perfectly beautiful as pure ice.

 

When her meditation was done her golden eyes opened and she stirred, bringing her hand down to her hip where her tome was resting. She thoughtlessly took the spine of the book in her hand and brought the pages up to her face where she could see them. Her eyes skimmed over words and figures she had been born knowing, carrying the book around was mostly a formality at this point, something she may one day surpass. Though as her fingers moved through the pages, paying attention to nothing in particular, she was distracted by a minute sensation.

 

Pain. It was pain she was feeling.

 

Detachedly she turned her hand over to examine the tip of her right index finger, where the edges of one of the pages in her book had sliced through the thin and fair skin there. A single bead of crimson blood had welled up in the gap that was left between the two planes of skin. Blood. Lifesblood. But this blood had nothing to do with her life. She could bleed out of her wrists and throat for hours and as long as she had the magical energy to sustain her she would not die. Blood was not her life... but then again, neither was magic. Magic was not all of her life, anyway. Magic is not what compelled her to move and think and act. Nergal is what did that. Therefore Nergal was her life. Yes, that makes sense.

 

 _"So, they are coming."_ her life said to her as he descended the jade stairs.

 

She gave no response. It was her loyalty that caused her to think this way, to reason that Nergal was her life... but loyalty is an emotion.

 

_"Go Limstella. Bring their essences to me."_

 

_"Sire..."_

 

Why was she speaking? She should have just turned and walked away to do her master's bidding, but she was still here... waiting for something. Wanting something. 

 

 _"I have given you magic stronger than any seen on this continent. Through this magic, you have gained much power. You are my masterpiece, Limstella_."

 

Loyalty is an emotion. Emotions are produced by the heart and mind. But her heart and mind are constructs, they cannot produce anything real, only artificial, only more constructs.

 

_"Your flesh cannot endure the power of this sorcery. Before tomorrow, your entire body will be corrupted. But this is what you desire, yes? The chance to die for me?"_

 

Desire is an emotion. My desire is a construct. My desire is false. My loyalty is false. Therefore all conclusions drawn from my desire and loyalty are false...

_"As you wish."_

 

It was not the blades of Eliwood, Hector or Lyn  that brought about my death it was this sorcery it was the magic freezing me to my core and burning up every ounce of quintessence I had within me. It was Nergal who killed me. 

 

_"I am not human... this body and this heart are constructs. Yes, as is this sorrow."_

 

But what these lords will never understand is that this sorrow is not from failing my master, it is from realizing that I have lived a lie. My heart and body are constructs, as was my love as was my fury as was my loyalty as was my desire as was every driving force I can identify in my hollow mockery of a life. All of it has been a lie, a betrayal. 

 

That is my sorrow.

 

But my sorrow spawns from... none of these things themselves. 

 

Perhaps that means I am actually... finally...

 

...alive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate flow of events that lead to Chrom discovering that "Marth" is in fact his time traveling daughter, and a glimpse into his future with The Avatar, Kaylynn.


End file.
